


Proper Atmosphere

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #428: Atmosphere.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Suggestions of filthy sex? *g*</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #428: Atmosphere.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Suggestions of filthy sex? *g*
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Atmosphere

~

The atmosphere in the restaurant was refined, romantic. Sipping wine, Harry smiled at Severus across the table. “Happy anniversary.” 

Severus hummed. “And to you. This is quite different than our first...date.” 

Harry blushed. “True. I never anticipated running into you at that club that night--” 

“Nor did I expect to end up fucking you against that filthy loo wall,” purred Severus, grasping Harry’s hand and squeezing. 

Harry’s heart sped up. “Well, we’re beyond that now.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are we?” 

“You...you want to go back there?” Harry whispered.

“Only if you like.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “Waiter! Bill!” 

~


End file.
